


My love is my engine

by Cap_Rogers



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с belalex.Каноничные смерти каноничных персонажей. Раскладка везде условная. Таймлайн где-то между событиями "Бэтмен против Супермена" и "Лига Справедливости". АУ и ООС вполне вероятны.Все оставшиеся в тексте ошибки, нестыковки и косяки - на совести автора (моей).Богиня войны верит в любовь.





	My love is my engine

Она познала суть любви много раньше, чем поняла, насколько сложны и многообразны ее проявления.

Со всем пылом юности она отдавалась восхищению, обожанию и преклонению воспитанницы перед мудрой наставницей, любви новобранца к своему полководцу. Сердце Дианы было наполнено чувствами, но разум будоражили только мысли о битвах. Она лишь изредка, лишь мельком начинала задумываться о большем, когда, в день первой встречи со Стивом — теперь она осознавала всю горечь насмешки судьбы! — пуля навсегда разлучила ее с Антиопой.

Годы и годы спустя Диана узнала, что люди называют любовь, лишенную плотского влечения, _чистой_ , по какой-то неведомой причине противопоставляя его «грязной» телесной любви. Узнала, но так и не поняла, что постыдного может быть в физическом проявлении любви, что преступного они находят в желании дарить возлюбленному наслаждение и радоваться его ласкам. Все ее существо восставало, когда она слышала, что любовь мужчины и женщины благословенна только в «законном браке». Союз, именуемый священным, на деле часто оказывался лживым и оскорбительным, служил для угнетения и убивал искренность. Ее душа противилась мысли о том, что любовь женщины к женщине или мужчины к мужчине порицается обществом и карается по закону, и одно упоминание без выражения ужаса и брезгливого отвращения может погубить.

Она росла в другом обществе и чтила другие законы. Все амазонки были друг другу сестрами — равными. И Диана, закончив свое ученичество, стала бы полноправной сестрой каждой из них, и гордилась бы своей любовью, если таковой суждено было зародиться, и никто не внушал бы ей, что разделить ложе с одной из сестер — греховно.

Тем горше было услышать о грехе от собственной воспитанницы, когда та, рыдая и обнимая ее колени, признавалась ей в той самой «греховной» любви, какую Диана не успела испытать к Антиопе и которой ей так недолго суждено было наслаждаться со Стивом. Она просила Диану уйти, не терзать ее душу, не ломать ее жизнь…

После войны, забравшей у нее возлюбленного, Диана оберегала свое сердце от привязанностей, думая, что тем самым ограждает себя от боли, но в действительности — от счастья любви и близости.

Она заполнила пустоту помощью тем, кто нуждался в ней, и постепенно оттаяла, сострадая. Слушая сбивчивое признание, Диана осознала, что, сама того не желая, снова влюбилась. Полюбила девушку, такую же юную и наивную, какой недавно была сама, — быть может, так же, как любила ее саму Антиопа.

Отказываясь понимать, Диана исполнила ее просьбу. Ее возлюбленная вышла замуж и родила детей, прожила «правильную» в глазах общества жизнь, так и не узнав, что Диана отвечала ей взаимностью.

Не вмешивалась, не клялась любить, но любила, пока смерть не разлучила их окончательно.

Как и предрекала мать, отпуская ее, Диана не сумела вернуться к сестрам. Родной остров был закрыт для нее навсегда. В мире людей не осталось тех, кто знал ее, и не осталось тех, к кому она испытывала бы нежность. Оплакивая ушедших, Диана продолжала верить в любовь и хранила идею любви в своем сердце до той поры, пока ей снова не суждено было воплотиться.

 

— Ты сдерживаешь удары. — Брюс, конечно, с легкостью заметил, что она сражается не в полную силу. А как иначе? Как бы то ни было, он человек, и она гораздо сильнее. — Не надо.

— Я не хочу тебя покалечить, — возразила Диана.

— Думаешь, это так просто?

Она не ответила «проще, чем тебе кажется». Он смотрел с вызовом:

— Бери меч.

Ей вовсе не нужен был меч, чтобы после тренировки он не смог встать с пола. Не нужен был даже щит и наручи, она управилась бы и кулаками. В спортивном зале в пещере хватало безопасного учебного оружия, однако они упражнялись с настоящим.

И впервые за долгое время тренировочный бой вызывал у Дианы азарт. Впервые с тех пор, как она покинула Темискиру.

Она бросилась в атаку с восторгом: стоило проучить наглеца! — но и со снисхождением. У нее было гораздо больше боевого опыта, ее тренировала лучшая воительница амазонок, а Брюс сам признавался, что в обращении с мечом не так искусен, как в рукопашной. Диана прекрасно понимала, что он ей не соперник, и никакая бравада Брюса не послужит ей оправданием, если она нанесет ему увечья.

Удар, второй, третий, серия — стремительная, в полную силу. Почти забыв о том, что это всего лишь имитация сражения, Диана теснила противника к стене. Брюс уклонялся, отступал, несколько раз ему удалось парировать ее выпады, но контратаковать — ни разу.

Обманный финт — его меч отлетел в сторону. Прыжок, поворот, подсечка — Брюс рухнул навзничь. Странно, она думала, что превратить падение в спасительный кувырок он точно успеет, сколько раз уже так делал во время их сегодняшнего спарринга — но было некогда разбираться. С победным кличем Диана метнулась к нему, уперлась коленом в грудь, приставила меч к горлу — конечно же, не всерьез, просто чтобы утвердиться в своем превосходстве… и позвоночником ощутила укол. Она даже не заметила, когда Брюс выхватил бэтаранг. За долю секунды пока длилось ее замешательство, ее клинок оказался между зубцами его перчатки.

Она застыла, прекрасно понимая, что он если не победил, то свел все к ничьей: Диана со всем своим опытом забыла, что исход поединка решает не одна только сила.

— Нечестно!

— Бой никогда не бывает честным. Ты недооценила противника. Ты должна всегда оставаться начеку. — Он тоже не двигался, только грудная клетка вздымалась от учащенного дыхания. — Чему ты улыбаешься?..

— Да так…– Диана поднялась на ноги — острие бэтаранга исчезло, не оцарапав кожу — и подала ему руку. — Вспомнила кое-что.

Хотя Брюс точно знал, что крепкая хватка не причинит ей боли, его пальцы сжали ладонь Дианы мягко и осторожно.


End file.
